


【2020 Omega桶周】第一天：【batfamily】关于韦恩家族的一些传言

by schumann



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Damian Wayne, Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha Tim Drake, Batfamily (DCU), Batkids Age Reversal, Gen, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Jason Todd Week 2020, Rumors
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schumann/pseuds/schumann
Summary: 主题：逆序罗宾无明显CP，有私设ABO性别存在等级之分，等级可以分辨基因的优秀程度
Kudos: 41
Collections: omega Jason Todd week 2020





	【2020 Omega桶周】第一天：【batfamily】关于韦恩家族的一些传言

关于韦恩家族的一些传言

要说哥谭最受欢迎的新闻热点，除了蝙蝠侠和他的老朋友们，就是哥谭王子布鲁斯·韦恩的花边消息了。当然，随着时间的推移，布鲁斯的家里出现了一个亲生子三个养子之后，花边新闻的范围随之扩展到了韦恩一家。

不得不说，长子达米安·韦恩从小就表现出了相当程度的自傲、好胜以及与之相匹配的实力，16岁时如同所有人意料之中地分化成为Alpha，并在之后持续表现出自身相当高等级的素质，一时间外界纷纷传言达米安的生母必定也是个高等级Alpha，且等级之高足以弥补哥谭王子这样平庸Alpha对后代的不良影响。

次子提姆·德雷克是韦恩家第三个Alpha，虽然等级不如达米安那样优秀得高不可攀，但也同样出类拔萃，当然提姆的高等级源于德雷克夫妇的优秀，与布鲁斯无关。

按理说，家族中有两个优秀后代是应该受到赞赏和羡慕的，但达米安和提姆自幼时起便不能用“融洽”来形容的关系随着年龄的增长逐渐演变成了涉及所有领域的明争暗斗，特别是达米安多次在公开场合对布鲁斯任命提姆出任韦恩集团CEO一职的决定表示不满，而提姆自上任以来工作能力与业绩有目共睹，有力回击了达米安的质疑。幸好达米安和提姆只是打了打嘴皮官司，没有对对方的工作进行阻挠，韦恩集团的股价也没有受到影响。

对于两个儿子之间的争斗，布鲁斯从未发表过任何看法，也没有进行任何调停，依旧是一副脑袋空空的花瓶做派。于是，众多哥谭小报猜测，布鲁斯作为一个中等级Alpha，无力压制两个高等级Alpha的争斗，哪怕他是长辈，也被两个儿子彻底架空，现在的和平只是假象，是两个孩子留给他最后的尊重与虚假温情，只等哪天他在封面女郎的温柔乡里撒手人寰，两个Alpha就会像争夺领地的雄狮一样，撕开对手的喉咙痛饮鲜血。

所有地下赌场都在暗中开盘，赌韦恩家族的内战会在什么时候开始，赌最终的胜利者是谁，年复一年始终没有等到揭盅那一天，直到新的韦恩新闻点燃了整个八卦界。

布鲁斯·韦恩从犯罪巷收养来的三子杰森·陶德分化了。

一个Omega，等级之高不输提姆·德雷克。

第二性别分化后等级的高低几乎完全受遗传因素影响，记者们挖地三尺也没发现一个犯罪巷的流浪儿祖上到底出过什么不得了的人，最终只能把杰森的高等级归结为基因突变。

那么现在问题来了。

韦恩家现在连上老管家一共6名成员，除了Beta老管家、年幼尚未分化的幺子迪克·格雷森和杰森本人之外，剩下的一半成员都是Alpha，且都处在青壮年阶段，几乎用膝盖想都会知道那些如同食腐动物一般的八卦小报会写出些什么不堪入目的垃圾来。

尤其是杰森分化后，韦恩家对于年幼孩子本来就已经很高的保护等级又创新高，几乎达到了战备等级。除了正常的上学之外，杰森包里随时放着韦恩集团出品最新款的Omega防狼器，参加宴会时任何想要单独和杰森接触的人都会被韦恩家的Alpha们紧迫盯人，不限性别，如果暴露出不良意图的话，恭喜你可以亲身计算超高等级Alpha的咆哮带来的心理阴影面积了。

于是坊间小报的传言从“杰森将会成为韦恩家某一Alpha的伴侣”这样的1.0版，一路进化到“杰森已经成为韦恩家的公用Omega”这样的3.0版，并衍生出了“达米安和提姆关系不和其实是在争夺杰森的所有权”这样的3.5版，惹得哥谭儿童福利机构联合Omega人权保护组织多次上门检查杰森的生理与心理健康状态。虽然这些机构都得出了杰森身体健康精神状态良好没有发生任何传言中的恶劣事件的结论，但“韦恩家用超乎想象的金额买通了保护机构闭嘴不言好继续逍遥法外为所欲为”这样的谣言5.0依旧在各种小报和社交媒体上被人津津乐道，韦恩家族的律师事务所赚钱赚到手软。

就在谣言渐渐被人遗忘时，新的新闻再一次让人们回想起了那些曾经消失的香艳下流小报。

韦恩家出现了第四个高等级Alpha。

迪克·格雷森。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 今天的老蝙蝠也在怒摔小报和找律师呢。
> 
> PS：大米和提姆的关系虽然不好但也没有那么差，毕竟为了掩护夜里的身份，白天也是需要立人设的呢~
> 
> PPS：总觉得我写了一篇营销号文章……


End file.
